Happy Birthday Shinichi
by didiong
Summary: Hari ini adalah tanggal 4 mei, Yak benar detektif muda Kudo Shinichi berulang tahun, seperti biasa, detektif muda ini tentu masih melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Read and review please


**Desclaimer:** all character mentioned in this fic belong to Aoyama Gosho

**One Shoot**

-Happy Brithday-

**Enjoy Reading!**

**Summary:** Hari ini adalah tanggal 4 mei, Yak benar detektif muda Kudo Shinichi berulang tahun, seperti biasa, detektif muda ini tentu masih melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

xxxx

"Hei, Haibara, kenapa kau? Apa kau sakit?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya sedang tidak bersemangat" Ai berjalan dengan lesu menuju meja Ayumi

"Kenapa sih mereka? Tidak biasanya"

Semua teman-temannya-Detektif Boys- hari ini terlihat diam, tidak perduli dengannya, biasanya ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk duduk tenang dan tidur siang.

Pelajaran hari ini menurut Conan berjalan lancar. Damai. Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang dengan anak-anak ini. Ia rasa kemarin anak-anak ini masih bersemangat dan antusias dengan kasus penculikan nekonya si ayame. Dan pagi ini mereka mendadak diam. Dan.. Dingin. '

'_Ah sudahlah mungkin mereka lagi ada masalah, hey tapi, ada apa dengan Haibara? Yaya aku tau dia selalu bermasalah tapi tidak biasanya dia bisa ikut terlibat dalam masalah anak-anak ini_' Conan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi kemarin hingga tak dirasa ia sudah tepat berdiri di depan tangga kantor detektif Mouri.

xxxx

"Tadaima" Conan memasuki ruangan kerja detektif paruh baya ini dan melihat sekeliling mencari sesosok wanita muda karateka. "Ojii-san, Ojii-san" Conan menarik-narik lengan baju Mouri Kogoro yang sedang tertidur

"aaahh! Ada apa Conan?!"

"Mana Ran-neechan? Aku tidak melihatnya"

"Ran? Aku tidak tau! Kau cari saja sendiri! Jangan ganggu aku tidur lagi"

'-_- _ah sudalah lebih baik aku ke atas dan mengirim e-mail kepada Ran_' Conan melangkah menuju pintu dan menaiki tangga lantai 3.

"Ran-neechan? Sekarang dimana? " Ia menekan tombol send. Sudah 15 menit dia menunggu tapi tidak kunjung di balas.

'_Yaaa... Sudahlah lebih baik aku mengirimkan Hattori e-mail'. Mungkin dia ada kasus yang di pecahkan'_ tapi tetap saja sama seperti yang lainnya tidak ada yang membalas e-mailnya

'Taaarrr' Suara kaca pecah berantakan di cafetaria lantai bawah kantor detektif ini. Conan segera berlari kebawah mencari tau apa yang terjadi. "Aaaaah!" Teriak seorang wanita, membuat ia semakin memacu larinya. Sesampainya ia dibawah ia melihat Ran sudah berceceran darah!

"Ran.. Ran.. Bangun Ran! Ran-neechan! Bangun" Ran membuka pelan matanya

"Kejar mereka Conan, mereka pelaku pencurian bank Beika, aku mengejarnya hingga kemari"

"tapi.." Conan memotong kalimat Ran

"Tapi Ran-neechan aku tidak mau meninggalkan mu sendiri disini" Conan rasa emosinya benar-benar memuncak, jika ia menangkap pencuri bajingan itu ia akan menjebloskannya ke penjara seumur hidup

"Tenang saja dik, kami sudah memanggil Ambulance" seorang pria pemilik Cafetaria mencoba menenangkannya.

Conan segera berlari dengan cepatnya dan mencoba mencari tahu arah pejahat itu kabur dengan menanyakan pada polisi sekitar.

Waktu sudah berlalu dengan sangat lama, matahari mulai menunjukkan warna orangenya yang indah. "Sial! Kemana mereka" Conan menyeka keringatnya, keringat yang telah membasahi baju yang ia pakai sekarang.

"Dimana mereka?" Conan mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Hey! Itu mereka!" Conan berlari menuju arah gudang tua yang berada di pojok jalan.

Tiba-tiba hatinya mencelos "rambut itu..." Rambut panjang berwarna kuning persis dengan rambut khas milik.. GIN..

Conan terdiam, dia mencoba menyusun rencana dadakan dan mencoba menebak apa yang ia akan dapati di dalam sana.

''Aaaah'' Conan berteriak Frustasi, mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Mungkin saja di dalam sana penuh dengan anggota mereka, dan jika memang benar, kenapa kir tidak memberi tahu rencana ini pada FBI?"

Kemungkinan yang ada semakin menyulitkan Conan, tapi ia akhirnya memilih untuk menelpon FBI-Jodie-sensei- menggrebek mereka bersama FBI dan kepolisian Jepang akan meminimalisir resiko yang mungkin ia terima.

"Moshi-moshi, Jodie-sensei? Hai' Conan-kun desu, Sensei bisakah kau datang ke alamat ini? Ada kemungkinana BO sedang mengadakan pertemuan disini"

Conan menyebutkan alamat tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Sekitar ± 15 menit menunggu akhirnya mereka semua datang. Conan menjelaskan masalah yang berada di depannya sekarang.

xxxx

"Sial! Suara apa itu Aniki?" Vodka bertanya kepada Gin.

Gin menyeringai "Hh~ cukup pintar tapi aku rasa sekarang detektif muda itu sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam prangkap kita"

Semua orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu ikut menyeringai.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai mempersiapkan peralatan kita, kali ini detektif muda itu akan benar-benar bungkam" Gin memulai menghidupkan mesin mobil Porchenya.

xxxx

Rencana telah selesai disusun dengan serapi mungkin, dan Conan bertekad dia tidak akan melepaskan Organisasi. Dengan senyum percaya diri dia mulai menunggu aba-aba bergerak dari James.

"Move now!" James mengeluarkan titah. Semua pasukan bergerak awas.

"Angkat tangan! Kalian sudah terkepung. Kalian berada di bawah tahanan FBI dan kepolisian Jepang sekarang!" Jodie menggeretak.

"Aniki.." Vodka menanyakan perintah selanjutnya dari Gin.

Gin kembali menyeringai dan mengangkat tangannya. "Baiklah..1.."

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia menghitung seperti itu?" Jantung Conan mencelos

"...2.."

"Hey! Berhenti menghitung, apa yang kau rencanakan?" Conan berteriak

"...3..."

'Duaaar' Gin menembak Jodie-sensei

"Jodie-sensei!" Conan berlari terburu-buru ke arah Jodie-sensei tapi Vodka menghentikannya. Conan berontak. Ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan dan berakibat fatal dengan kematian seseorang. Vodka mengangkat tubuh Conan lebih tinggi hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Mengeluarkan pistol. Menodongkannya tepat di mata detektif muda ini. Conan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa matanya terpusat pada lingkaran di depannya. Menutup matanya dan mulai menyiapkan diri untuk ajalnya.

"Sampai Jumpa.. Shin-ichi" Vodka sedikit berbisik dan menyeringai

'Duarrrr'

"Mungkin ini akhirnya hidupku, sayonara-minna...

...

Hey! Tidak tunggu! Kenapa tidak sakit?" Conan membuka matanya dan..

"Suprise! Happy Brithday Shinichi" semua orang berteriak. Ran, Oji-sab beserta Detektif Boys menghampiri Conan, memeluknya dan mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun. Jodie-sensei berdiri dan membersihkan dirinya dari debu yang menempel

"Mereka terus memaksa ku untuk tidak berdiri, tapi.. Happy Brithday Cool Guy" Jodie-sensei melirik Detektif Boys di sampingnya

"Oh astaga ini ulang tahunku? Hoi!hoi! Jadi ini semua rencana kalian"

"Moo.. Conan sama seperti Shinichi lupa dengan ulang tahun sendiri, tapi Omedeto Conan-kun"

"Apa? Ran-neechan juga ikut? Jadi yang tadi itu? Ah.. Sudahlah"

Conan jengkel tapi sedikit terpana, rencana mereka benar-benar hampir membuat jantungnya hampir keluar

"Ya tentu saja, tapi kedatangan FBI serta Kepolisian Jepang di luar dugaan kami, kau membuat kami ikut panik tadi.. Shin-chan"

"-_- kalian yang membuatku takut. Kenapa harus dengan menyamar si Kaa-san?" Conan benar-benar kewalahan dengan orang tuanya yang selalu pintar menyamar "pria Gin itu tentu saja Otou-san bukan?"

"Hahahaha aku sudah ketahuan"

Malam ini mereka menikmati acara pesta ulang tahun Conan tentu saja bersama dengan FBI dan Kepolisian Jepang. Mereka sudah lupa dengan taktik Hebat yang telah mereka buat tadi. Sekarang hanya ada senang-senang.

xxxx

"Kau tentu tidak terlalu menikmati pesta kan Haibara?" Conan menyapa wanita yang terlihat bosan di depannya, ia tahu wanita ini benar-benar terganggu dengan keheboan disini

"Ayok" Conan menarik tangan Ai keluar dari gedung yang telah penuh dengan lampu warna-warni ini.

"Hey mau kemana kita?" Tapi akhirnya ia hanya menurut dengan detektif SMA yang hari ini berulang tahun.

"Lihat bulannya indah bukan?" Akhirnya mereka keluar dari kegaduhan dan tiba-tiba di sambut dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan indahnya.

"Ya.." Ai terpaku. Terpesona dengan keindahan di depannya.

Entah siapa yang mulai duluan mereka sekarang saling memandang dan seolah saling mengerti 1 sama dengan yang lainnya.

"Happy Brithday Conan" Conan terngaga dengan pengucapan nama depannya oleh Ai tapi akhirnya dia tidak perduli dan membalas dengan

"ya.. Terimakasih Ai, Terimakasih kau selalu bersamaku selama ini, terimakasih atas usahamu untuk membuatkan aku penawar, terimakasih untuk kau yang selalu bersama ku ketika kita berhadapan dengan BO, dan.. Terimakasih kau mau repot-repot akting tadi pagi dan ikut dalam keramaian yang aku tau kau tidak terlalu suka ini.. oya malam ini kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun malam yang kau kenakan, kau terlihat.. menawan. Ini kado ulang tahun terbaik ku"

Ai terpana, jarang Conan mengatakan ini. Hatinya berbunga-bunga karena pria kesatria hitamnya berbicara seperti itu padanya. Rasanya darah mulai mengalir deras ke pipinya.

Biarlah malam ini. Malam ini Ai tidak akan mengeluarkan nada sarkastiknya untuk menyindir. Biarlah malam ini mereka seperti ini. Saling memandang dan saling memuji.

**Review Please**

**Author Note:** kyaaaa... Kelar juga. Maaf kalo ada yang kurang. Tapi inilah saya. Dan inilah yang bisa saya tulis. Saya sudah berusaha dengan keras :)


End file.
